Inevitability
by The Psyche of Azarath
Summary: "Then let's say you do good. I mean really good. What if you save the world or something? I was just wondering what would happen to that hypothetical, inevitable evil then." Danny and Raven discuss the inevitable at a masquerade ball.


Inevitability

Raven was not having a good time.

They had just come back from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil only to realize the world had nearly been destroyed by a strange asteroid only to be saved by a mysterious Phantom from a small town in Illinois. It was nice that a mysterious benefactor was throwing this masquerade ball in said small town in honor of the two victories but that did _not _mean Raven wanted to come.

Raven frowned and adjusted her mask. Starfire had somehow managed to coax Raven into a slinky silver gown and matching mask. Starfire herself had slipped away with Robin an hour ago and they'd been dancing ever since. BB and Cyborg had made a run for the buffet table as soon as they got there. They were now drawing quite a crowd with their antics. Raven had been sitting in a chair in a dark corner for over an hour.

Her legs were starting to fall asleep.

Raven needed to stand up, but didn't want to associate with any of these snobby, albeit well dressed, masqueraders. She soon found a solution to her problem. She saw a balcony. It was nearby, dark, and most importantly it was empty. Using the chair as support, she rose unsteadily to her feet, battling the numbness. She readjusted her mask and tottered as dignified as she could to the balcony. As soon as Raven got there she threw herself on the railing, leaning her whole weight against it, and exhaled deeply.

Although the ballroom was a fair distance away from the town itself, it overlooked it. The lights of the town stood out in the pitch black of the night. The light of the full moon bathed everything in a soft light that made everything glow with an eerie light. All in all, it was breathtaking.

"Nice night for a masquerade, isn't?"

Raven turned her head in surprise. Apparently the balcony wasn't as empty as Raven thought. There was a boy opposite her on the balcony. He was very near the edge of the railing, near the door, and was leaning against the wall in the shadows. Raven now realized why she hadn't noticed him before. He was perfectly camouflaged in his pitch black tuxedo. The only thing about him that stuck out was his white accented black mask and piercing blue eyes.

He moved out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He leaned on the railing about six feet from Raven. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"I wasn't scared. I was just…startled." Raven said.

The boy nodded and his messy black hair fell into his eyes. He brushed it back and for a second he reminded Raven of Robin.

"Why are you out here when there's such a party inside?" He asked.

"I needed some air. Besides, I don't feel like mingling tonight." Raven replied.

"Me neither. I really just needed to come out and think. The last few days have been absolutely insane." He said staring off into the town.

"So I've heard." Raven said. "I don't see what there is to contemplate. The world was saved, twice, no one got hurt in the process, and now there's this big party to celebrate. What's left?"

The boy chuckled softly, revealing even white teeth. "If I tell you, you'll think I'm weird."

Raven scoffed. "Please. If you saw the people I came in with, you'd be looking for weird stuff to tell me just so I can feel normal."

The boy sighed. "I was just thinking about inevitability."

Raven inhaled sharply and secured her mask. She had gotten a lot of negative publicity in the aftermath of the fulfillment of her prophecy. The last thing she needed was this guy to freak out and declare her the antichrist.

The boy continued. "I was just wondering, hypothetically of course, about the strangest situation. Let's say you are going to turn into an unstoppable evil the likes of which the world has never seen in, say, a decade. This is all provided you make the wrong major life choice like cheat on you CATs or something."

Raven held her breath.

"Then let's say you do good. I mean really good. What if you save the world or something? I was just wondering what would happen to that hypothetical, inevitable evil then."

Raven hesitated. "Well, that is strange." She said. "But let me answer your question with another scenario."

Raven inhaled a shaky breath. "Let's say, hypothetically speaking, there was a prophecy that you would release a great evil. After which you would simply not exist and the universe would be completely destroyed. Then let's say, somehow you live and you defeat that evil. What does that teach?"

There was a pause. "I don't know." The boy said.

"It simply means the inevitable is just that. It's certainly going to happen and there's usually no way to stop it."

The boy gave a sharp inhale.

"But." Raven added quickly. "That doesn't mean there isn't a way to stop it. Just because it will happen doesn't mean it will last forever."

The boy turned to face her for the first time. "Thanks. You've helped my hypothetical world a lot," he said with a smile.

"Anytime." Raven said.

The feeling was starting to return to her feet and with it the leg tickling pins and needles that always made Raven unsteady on her feet. Her knees started to wobble under her gown.

The boy looked down at her shaky legs and smirked. "First time in stilettos?" he asked.

Raven sent him a defiant glare. "No. It's not my first time in stilettos." She said.

The boy raised a bushy eyebrow. "Prove it."

Raven wasn't about to let this stranger get the better of her. Putting her focus on her wobbly legs, she started to walk unsteadily towards him. She was three feet away when her legs gave out and she fell towards the boy. Quick as a flash, the boy caught her and held her against him tightly so the both wouldn't fall to the ground. Raven looked up at him and released herself immediately, blushing from embarrassment.

"Okay. The truth is my feet fell asleep because I spent too much time sitting alone and trying to blend into the shadows. Thanks for catching me though." she said.

"No problem. I had to do a lot of catching when my friend was learning how to walk in heels. She normally wouldn't be caught dead in anything other than her combat boots though." He said with a smile.

"Lucky her." Raven grumbled. She suddenly felt a breeze and looked down at her gown. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"My gown is ripped." She said. There was a long but surprisingly even knee-high tear in her silver gown. "I'll never hear the end of it."

The boy smiled. "Well, at least you're less likely to fall now." He said.

Raven glared at him.

There was an abrupt song change inside, drawing loud cheers from the partly goers. The boy smiled. "I love this song!" he said excitedly.

It was an upbeat song that Raven admitted had a catchy rhythm. Pretty soon she was nodding her head to it unconsciously. The boy suddenly grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the ballroom.

"You've gotta dance to this." He said.

Pretty soon he had dragged them into the center of the ballroom and started dancing. Raven stood self-consciously.

"C'mon! Start dancing." The boy prompted.

"I don't know how to dance." Raven said.

The boy held her hands and swung her in time to the music. "There is nothing to know. You just dance!"

Raven was very stiff at first, allowing the boy to pull her and moving rigidly with him. Eventually the atmosphere and the music got to her and she soon found herself dancing and moving with as much ease and freedom as her companion. All too soon the song antics and the ballroom quickly emptied. The ball was over.

"That was great fun." The boy said panting.

Raven was out of breath too. "It's funny how we start having fun when the party's over, isn't it?" she said.

"The fun doesn't have to stop here." He said suddenly nervous.

"What do you mean? The ball is over."

He scratched the back of his head. "No, I mean, I know this great dance hall slash roller rink that's really fun. If you're interested, that is."

Raven's eyes widened. This total stranger was asking her out on a date. That was both sweet and sad.

"I live in Jump city." Raven said abruptly.

"Oh." The boy said with a nervous smile. "I hope it's not far from here."

"It's in California."

The boy's face fell so abruptly Raven felt her heart pull.

"That's a very long way from Illinois." He said forcing a smile…and failing.

"Unfortunately." Raven admitted. "If I'm ever in Amity Park again, who should I ask for?"

The boy smiled again, broadly and sincerely. "Danny. Danny Fenton." He said. "And if I'm ever in Jump, who should I ask for?"

Raven smirked. It was now obvious this boy had absolutely no idea who she was. "Ask for Raven?"

"Last name?"

"Not needed. I'm the only Raven in town." Raven said.

"Yo, Raven! We're waiting for you in the T-Car. Hurry up." Cyborg said suddenly appearing behind them. Danny jumped, startled, and gaped up at Cyborg. Although he was in his Holo-ring disguise, he was still very intimidating.

"All be there in a minute Cy. I'm just wrapping up." Raven said.

Cyborg turned an eye to Danny and broke out into a sly grin. "Oh sure Rae. I'll tell everyone you're wrapping up." He said.

He practically ran out of the ballroom. Raven sighed. "I'll never hear the end of this." She deadpanned.

Suddenly, Danny bent down and gave Raven a kiss on the cheek so quickly the only way Raven knew he actually did it was the cherry red blush on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I have no idea why I did that. I'm such a doofus. You probably think-"

Raven silenced him the only way she thought would be effective.

She kissed him on the cheek too.

There was a moment of silence as they both stood there blushing like idiots.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh." Came a series of voices at the entrance.

Danny and Raven turned to face all the Titans watching them. Raven scowled. The smiles fell from their faces and they all rushed to the car.

"I'm sorry. They'll tease you for months." Danny said.

"If that's the case, then I might have to leave Jump just to get some peace." Raven said. "Maybe I'll come back."

Danny beamed. "See you later?"

Raven nodded. "Hopefully."

"Hey Raven! No farewell kiss for your new boyfriend?" Beast Boy shouted suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Raven blushed furiously. "Just wait till we get back home you little grass stain!" she hollered.

Beast Boy blanched and ran to the car. Raven gathered her gown.

"See you later Danny." She said. She ran as fast as her stilettos could manage and left Danny in the ballroom, waving after her with a goofy smile on his face.

/

Dear readers,

I've always loved DPTT crossovers and I just wanted to test the waters. This is part one in a hopefully four part series that has no name.

Your author,

The Psyche of Azarath.


End file.
